Geoffrey McLennan MD., PhD, (Imaging Core PI) a pulmonary physician, interventipnal bronchoscopist and scientist, along with his colleague, Eric Hoffman PhD, (Imaging Core Co-Pi) a pulmonary physiologist and pulmonary imager, have established a group of collaborators at the University of Iowa from the Departments of Radiology, Medicine, Anesthesiology, Surgery, Pathology, Otolaryngology, Biomedical Engineering, Computer and Electrical Engineering, to form the Iowa-Comprehensive Lung Imaging Center or I-CLIC. The group, with Hoffman as PI, and McLennan as Co-Pi, attracted one of the first Biomedical Engineering Partnership grants awarded by the NIH and one of the few that came out of the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute with the goal to develop a set of scanning and image analysis methods to allow for the comprehensive assessment of the lung by use of multidetector row CT (MDCT) and to establish an atlas / model of the normal male and female human lung for 3 decades of age range. The notion is that, through an understanding of normal, early pathology can be detected, quantified and followed. This BRP has been renewed for 5 years. Dr Hoffman serves as Director of I-CLIC with Dr McLennan as Co-Director. Dr McLennan also serves as PI (Iowa) of the National Lung Screening Trial, and the Lung Image Database Consortium (LIDC) with its extension into the Imaging Database Resource Initiative (IDRI) - the LIDC and the IDRI are establishing web accessible databases of MDCT images for the detection and characterization of the lung and lung cancer. Dr McLennan serves as the overall academic chair for the LIDC and the IDRI, and has just been appointed overall academic chair of a new trans-NIH initiative looking at response to therapy evaluated by imaging - the RIDER project. The RIDER project deals primarily with response to therapy in an index disease, lung cancer, with emphasis on MDCT, PET/GT, MRI and optical imaging. Dr McLennan has in 2007 been awarded an RO1 for using imaging (MDCT, optical strategies, and pathology) to evaluate lung cancer development in the 3D imaging space. Dr. McLennan, as Director of Interventional pulmonology, is also PI as clinical center for several new endobronchial intervention trials looking for alternatives to lung volume reduction surgery, and for the endobronchial therapy of asthma. Dr McLennan has established the Translational Lung Imaging Research Program at the University of Iowa to develop and introduce clinically new endoscopic technologies - as part of future development he has developed the new discipline of eidomics - the specific integration of imaging into biology. In addition to extensive basic research into lung physiology and pathophysiology through MDCT imaging, Dr. Hoffman serves as the PI of the image archive and analysis centers for the NIH sponsored National Emphysema Treatment Trial (NETT), the Severe Asthma Research Program (SARP), and the recently funded pulmonary arm of the Multi-ethnic Study of Atherosclerosis (MESA) study (MESA-Lung). Dr Hoffman serves as Director of the Division of Physiologic Imaging at the University of Iowa.